Il était une fois un défi
by petites sorcieres
Summary: Recueil de défi OS que j'ai réalisé. Concerne tous les personnages et toutes les époque. Le premier ? Sirius et James coincés en maison de retraite moldu suite à un paris perdu avec Remus. une journée inoubliable pour nos amis, surtout grâce à Remus...


_« Si j'avais su crois moi …_

James se racla la gorge. Il avait l'habitude de parler devant les autres. Il n'était pas capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor pour rien. Le jeune homme fit comme d'habitude: il leur sortit le même discours en changeant quelques termes pour que ça puisse coller à la situation.

Sirius avait toujours été mal à l'aise avec les personnes âgé plupart des Black qui vivait au Manoir étaient de la nouvelle génération et en général il se tenait loin des vieux.

-…Et donc Sirius s'occupera de vous mesdames.

-_**QUOI**_ !…Hum…Attendez nous un instant… fit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur tout en traînant James de l'autre côté de la salle.

-Cornedrue,qu'est ce qui te prends? M'occuper des vieilles ?T'as craqué! T'as vu le regard de prédateurs qu'elles m'ont lancé ? Je suis sûr qu'elles en ont après ma vertu…

-Pas de risque de ce côté.lâcha James mi-figue mi-raisin.T'as oublié le nombre de placard à balais que tu as essayé avec tes copines?

-Toi aussi tu l'as fait!

-Oui mais moi j'ai eu la décence de ne pas les ramener dans notre dortoir…

-Là n'est pas la question Jimmy. Il est hors de question que je fasse ça.C'est à cause de toi que je suis dans ce pétrin, pourquoi je devrai casquer deux fois plus?

-Parce que tu es celui qui s'y connaît le mieux en culture moldue et…

-J'y connais à peine plus que toi.

-Mais ton animagus est un chien!

-…

-….

- …Qu'est ce que ça à…

-MESDAMES IL EST A VOUS !claironna le jeune homme en poussant son meilleur ami vers elles.

-JAMES!

-Oui,moi aussi je t'aime Sirius!

-Vous avez l'air d'être vachement amis.

James tourna son regard vers un vieil homme. Celui-ci, appuyé sur sa canne le regardait amusé. D'un geste de la main, il lui proposa de faire une partie d'échec avec lui. C'était dans ses cordes, il prit place:

-C'est un peu comme Bill et fait des siècles qu'on se connaît.

-Vous avez toujours été ensemble?demanda James en bougeant son fou de trois cases.

-Pratiquement. On s'est toujours débrouillé pour toujours être dans les mêmes classes. Résultat,on a fait les mêmes études,les mêmes écoles,le même métier…Par contre, on a pas eu la même femme.

-Encore heureux !s'exclama une m'imagines l'épouse de _Bill Watson_ ?

-Non, mais ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé d'avoir Meredith.

Les yeux de Mr Maxwell pétillèrent de , son épouse ne goûtait pas à la plaisanterie puisqu'elle lui asséna un cou de canne:

-Ce soir, tu dormiras tout seul pour la elle avec un sourire. Le vieil homme qui se massait le haut du crâne écarquilla les yeux:

-Mais enfin chérie, je plaisantais!

-Je sais, mais pas t'apprendra à dire des bêtises Jeremy.

Elle s'en alla d'un air digne, sous les grommellements de Maxwell:

-Les femmes!

James n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui rappelait un peu sa relation avec Lily, maintenant qu'ils sortaient tous les deux qu'à cette pensée, il eut envie de sauter de joie. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'après si longtemps, il avait enfin la fille de ses rêves.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Maxwell qui réfléchissait devant son échiquier. Est ce que lui aussi pourrait vivre aussi vieux aux côtés de son meilleur ami et de Lily? Son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine. Au dehors, la guerre faisait rage et certains de leurs camarades avaient déjà perdu la le moment, il n'avait à déplorer aucun décès parmi ses ne durerait pas longtemps…

-Ca va gamin?

James cligna des yeux,il s'était oublié pendant un rougit sous le regard qui le scrutait.

-Oui, désolé. Je pensais à…des choses.

Maxwell resta un moment silencieux, puis il bougea son cavalier:

-T'inquiète pas, quoi que ce soit je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

_J'en doute…_

Sa partie était gâché. Il perdit lamentablement.

Sirius poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il n'en pouvait plus de tous ces vieux. Ils étaient sacrément difficile à contenter, pire que son ex. Cependant, si il avait pu la larguer vite fait,il ne pouvait pas faire la même chose ici. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé….

-Ha !ha ! Je crois que vous avez encore perdu, Sirius. Allez, avancez la monnaie. lui lança gaiement une veille dame aux cheveux gris et aux yeux perçant assise à côté de lui. En maugréant, il sortit les 10 livres qu'il lui devait. Il allait tuer James.

-Merci bien mon tout beau.C'est rare de trouver un jeune de votre âge qui ne sache pas jouer au poker.

Il savait y jouer, il était même très doué!Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas jouer au poker _**moldu**_**.**Les cartes posaient problème. Elle ne bougeaient pas, elles ne parlaient pas, elle ne faisaient rien!Ca le déstabilisait.

-Pff, ne m'en parle pas. Mes petits enfants sont fous de ça!Ils passent leur temps à y jouer.C'est d'ailleurs eux qui m'ont appris» ajouta Mrs Deloney avec fierté..

_Vu la tête de la vieille, ces gamins doivent être encore plus vieux que Meda°_

Elle était pas de la toute première jeunesse la Deloney. Ses amies non plus d'ailleurs. Quel âge pouvait-elles avoir ?Certainement pas le même âge que Dumbledore, mais beaucoup plus que les parents de James, c'était certain. Il fut surpris d'apprendre au détour d'une conversation qu'elles n'avaient pour la plupart que 70 ou 80 ans.

Bon c'était des vieilles, mais pour vieilles elles étaient jeunes. Il regarda les visages des femmes devant lui, leur peau ridées, leurs traits tirés. Elles donnaient l'impression d'avoir au moins 105 ans…

_C'est vrai que les moldus vivent moins longtemps.. _

Ca n'empêchait pas que plus c'était vieux, plus c'était pervers. Il devait donc faire attention…

-Oh fait, Sirius c'est de quel origine?C'est pas très répandu.

-Ah ?» Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui disait cela« C'est le nom d'un de mes ancêtres.

-Aaaah,une vieille famille…

Un murmure long de sous entendu se répandit parmi l'assemblée. Le prenaient-elles pour un riche héritier?

-On aura moins de scrupule à te plumer, mon chéri.

Il allait tuer James.

-------------------

_Vous devriez en parler à votre ami._

James repensa à ce que lui avait dit l'épouse de Maxwell, Margaret. Celle ci l'avait entraîné dans ce vestiaire pour lui , elle avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Il ne lui dit rien. Cependant, elle n'était pas sortie sans lui donner ce dernier conseil.

Le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux, embarrassé.

_En parler avec Sirius…_

-James! je vais te poursuivre te retrouver et te _**liquider.**_

_Peut être pas maintenant. _

Le Gryffondor plongea sous une table pour échapper à son meilleur ci débarqua dans le vestiaire vêtu d'une jolie robe vert criarde et outrageusement maquillé.James éclata de rire trahissantt sa présence. Sirius l'entendit et l'attrapa violemment par le col. Il le secoua comme un prunier:

-Est ce que tu sais l'enfer que j'ai vécu ?Tout d'abord, j'ai perdu près de 40 Gallions au poker, ensuite elles ont voulu m'apprendre à tricoter! Elles m'ont fait porter leurs robes, m'ont maquillé et je me suis couvert de ridicule pendant plusieurs heures parce que je ne comprenais rien aux questions qu'elle me posaient... J'vais t' buter !

-Si tu fais ça, tu finiras à Azkaban pour meurtre!

Un bruit retentit. Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent, leurs têtes était si près qu'il n'en fallut pas plus pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, surpris, puis poussèrent un hurlement en s'écartant:

-QU EST CE QUI VIENTDE SE PASSER!

-MES LEVRES! MES LEVRES!

-BERK !

Sirius cracha plusieurs fois par terre tandis que James s'essuyait la bouche avec frénésie. Remus tenant un appareil photo, tomba à terre plié en deux sous les rires. Il s'était caché dans un coin du vestiaire:

-Heureusement que j'étais là p…pour immortaliser….Ca va se vendre très cher à Poudlard…..Le journal va adorer !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Malgré la robe qui entravait ses mouvements, Sirius se jeta sur lui, James sur ses talons. Remus prit ses jambes à son cou, continuant cependant de rire à gorge déployée. Ils revinrent dans la salle où se trouvaient les retraités et leur offrirent un bien curieux spectacle. Ils se mirent à courir tout autour de la piè,l'appareil photo serré contre, lui riait sous les menaces et les qui avait soulevé sa robe pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans, le pourchassait ,James les suivaient tentant désespéramment de récupérer les negatifs:

- SALE KAPPA DESSECHE !

-REMUS RENDS MOI CES PHOTOS SINON JE T AK °°DIRECT!

-Jamais ! Lily voudra sûrement les voir et ses parents aussi. Continuez de courir, ça vous fera perdre du poids surtout toi _**Sirius-illa**_ si tu veux être en mesure de concurrencer tes cousines.

James vit rouge. Sirius poussa un rugissement. Remus accéléra. La poursuite continua mêlant insultes, menaces et objets jetés.

Les pensionnaires regardaient la scène. Mrs Deloney était allée cherché sa caméra, Maxwell du popcorn:

-Ces jeunes…

-----------------------------

_J'aurais pas venu… » _

_ Extrait de la _Chronique des Maraudeurs_,par eux mêmes._

-----------------------

° Andromeda

°° AK= Avada Kedavra XD

-------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

Il n'y résista pas et demanda, avide de savoir :

-Juste une petite question en passant :vous avez quel âge?

Un silence se fit. Les vieilles femmes le regardaient les yeux ronds. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il venait de faire une gaffe. Mal à l'aise, il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser et faire dévier la conversation comme il savait si bien le faire. Cependant il n'avait pas encore prononcé le moindre mot qu'un violent coup de journal lui fut administré sur le sommet du crâne :

-Ouille! Il porta la main à sa tête et regarda effaré une des femmes dont il avait oublié le nom et qui jouait en face de lui. Rangeant son journal dans son sac à main d'un air digne, elle lui lança :

-Ca t'apprendra !Tu ne sais pas qu'on ne demande jamais son âge à une dame?

-Si. Il serra un peu la mâchoire. C'est pas possible, ce dragon avait encore une sacré force !Elle lui avait fait vraiment mal. Un peu à contrecœur étant donné ce qui venait de lui arrivé, il s'excusa

-Moi, fit Mrs Deloney après un cours silence, ça ne me dérange pas de vous dire mon âge.J'ai 84 ans.

-QUOI ? Mais … vous êtes encore _**jeune **_! s'écria Sirius en se levant, effaré. Apparemment, il avait dû dire quelque chose de très drôle puisque beaucoup aux dames autour de éclatèrent de rire. Son interlocutrice, les joues un peu roses lui répondit en posant sa main ridée sur la sienne et en le faisant s'asseoir :

-Jeune n'aurait peut être pas été le qualificatif que j'aurais utilisé, mais c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part Sirius.

Ils en avaient un peu parlé avec elle, elle l'avait conseillé.


End file.
